A New Life
by ShadowFox119
Summary: Ash runs away, away from his past life. What happens when he reaches the doorstep of Serena and Dawn? Amourshipping and Pearlshipping. I don't own Pokèmon.
1. Who is there?

**Greetings Fanfiction readers. I hope you enjoy this fic.**

A little boy sat, shivering, in the corner of his bedroom, listening to his mother getting beaten by his father. The boy was no older than the age of eight or nine, an equally scared Pichu shivering and sparking randomly listening to the crazy sounds of cursing and blows hitting flesh.

The poor boy would have called the police, if not for his father's horrible threat.

"If you call the cops, I will kill you and Ash."

The young boy, Ash, seemed to hear this over the yelling, the screaming and cursing, the punching.

Suddenly, the father screamed something to the mother.

"You get back here, NOW!"

"Ash!" The mother, Delia, said. "Run from here and don't come back"

Ash knew better than to challenge his mother's word now, so he took Pichu and jumped out of the window.

"Be careful, Ash." Delia said.

His father, Red, banged down the door and continued to beat up the woman.

Delia came prepared for this. She pressed a red button, and contacted the police to arrest Red.

Ash ran as fast as his little legs could carry him with Pichu in his arms. He soon ran to a small house with a Ryhorn in front, guarding it.

"Ryhorn, is someone home? It's really urgent!" Ash said.

Ryhorn could sense the urgency in his voice and let him pass.

He banged on the door.

"Help..." He was able to say before he and Pichu both passed out.

Two girls, around the ages of ten and eleven years old were watching "Finding Nemo" while eating popcorn and pizza when they heard a rapid knocking on the door.

"You get it Dawn, it's probably another pizza." The honey-blonde said to the blunnette, Dawn.

"Fine Serena, but you are getting it next." Dawn said to Serena.

Serena scoffed.

Dawn opened the door to find a small, wounded, black-haired boy carrying a Pichu.

"Help..." He said before he passed out.

"Serena, come here! Look!" Dawn screamed over the movie.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

Serena gasped.

"Oh no!"

 **That is the end of chapter one. What will happen next? Read chapter two to find out.**

 **No flames please.**


	2. What is happening?

Ash woke up to a serious headache.

'Where am I?..'

"Hello? Are you doing okay?"

As soon as Ash heard this he shot up only to fall back down, holding his head.

"Who are you?" He somehow managed to ask.

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Serena and this is Dawn." A blonde girl said motioning to a blue haired girl.

Pichu was sitting in his lap, trying to comfort him while he was shaking in fear from being in a random house with two random people standing over him. He was only nine, after all.

"Don't be afraid," Dawn said, coming slightly closer, only for him to curl into a small ball at the end of the bed.

"What is your name?" Serena asked gently.

"Ash..." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

Seeing that he was at least a year younger than them, wounded, and his clothes were torn, they decided to let him stay and sleep.

Ash was completely exhausted from all of the running. Ash immediately fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dawn crept back to where the little boy was sleeping, to get a good look at him. He had tan skin, Raven-black hair, and two lightning shaped scar-like birthmarks under his eyes. He was bruised and his clothes were torn.

'Where was this boy?' Dawn thought.

She continued to think these thoughts and watch the boy until she got tired herself and left the room to the other room she shared with Serena until her mother came back home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-::-::-:-/-/-/-/

The next morning, Ash woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and thought he was back home, but was sadly mistaken when he discovered the two strangers from last night, plus a third, waiting for him.

 **That is the end of chapter two. Remember to post reviews or else I will not continue the story. Also keepin mind that I will try to update every day, but don't count on it. No flames please.**


	3. Where am I?

**Welcome to chapter three. I've been busy lately. Dont hate me.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

Ash stood in fright. Who were these random people? He remembered something about a serene dawn, but that was it. He fiddled around with the locket around his neck.

"Hello there." A brown haired woman said. The blue head and blonde also turned to Ash.

"Hi..." Ash said while quivering.

"You were right, Serena and Dawn," The brunette said to the two girls, "he is adorable"

Ash blushed at being called "adorable". No one, besides his mom, had ever called him that.

Serena's mom, whose name is Grace, came over to Ash and hugged him. Ash wished it was his mother and not someone acting like his temporary mother.

"Don't worry sweetie, we will find your family. How old are you? What is your name? " Grace asked.

In a shaky voice, the young boy said, "My name is Ash and I am turning ten next week."

-/-5-/-/-/-/-/-/-/'^-#'5'#-

Delia looked out the window of her house. Red didn't hurt her too bad, just a few sprains and bruises. She desperately missed her son and wanted him to come back. She looked at a small necklace with a picture of her family inside.

"Please be okay" she pleaded.

 **That's that . No flames please.**


	4. What happened to you?

A tall man sat in a jail cell. He had on a torn red jacket that had short sleeves. He also had black pants, a matching black shirt, a red hat, and black fingerless gloves. He was tan skinned, had longish black hair, and two z like birthmarks under his eyes. His red sneakers were thrown to the side.

"Some day, Delia, some day I will return the 'favor' that you did for me."

The man could hear his wife's scared cries an pleas for help.

'Stop, Red, stop!' Was what the man heard before the police arrived to arrest him. He remembered his son, almost a spitting image of him.

"Some day, Ash, you cursed brat, will pay as well..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash was very nervous, and I mean VERY nervous. He had never been around anyone but his own family.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Serena's mom, Grace, asked.

Ash looked over to the banquet in front of him. He had everything from pancakes to Kalos toast. Sausage rolls to bacon.

"I'm sorry, I'm just homesick." He said politely.

'Poor thing' Grace thought pitifully.

"That's okay." Dawn said. "Can you tell us about yourself?"

"Well," Ash started "Pichu was supposed to be my very first pokemon and I already have a pokedex, but because of my father, I couldn't go to get an actual starter."

"What did your father do?" Serena asked. Ash didn't answer, just sniffled.

"That is a story for another time." Ash said, barely keeping tears. "Thank you for breakfast."

-/-/-/-/-6/-/-/-/-/-^-/-5-/

Pichu was upstairs, happily eating pokemon food, when Ash came upstairs. Ash jumps on the bed and cried for a few minutes. He knew, unlike at home, he could not cry forever. He sat up, looked at his dirty and torn clothes(Kalos outfit), and looked around the room. There were lots of little things in the small and plain room. He decided to go back to sleep.

This was going to be an interesting stay, but Ash was going to make sure it was short.


	5. How's your life?

**Hello again and welcome to chapter five. I can tell people are liking this fic. This chapter will shed some light on the past.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

Ash had slept until dinner.

He woke up to find that he had been given a new outfit that looked exactly like the old one, a thunder stone, and a green backpack. Ash really was grateful for the gifts, but upon waking up, he was less than happy. For starters, he had a nightmare about the worst memories of his life, one of which involved being shot twice in the hand. Also, he missed his mom. You see, his mom was always over protective of him because she was afraid of something slipping out about Ash's life, so Ash never had any human friends. Sad, right? He was also confused about where he was. He was pretty sure he had crossed th region line between Kanto and Kalos. He never learned much, he wasn't ever in school. So all of these reason show why he was depressed and needed to leave right away. Wherever he was.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Serena wondered about the strange boy her mom insisted that the be kind to. He looked poor, dirty, sick, all of the above. And scared. Definitely scared. She and her cousin Dawn had been able to face almost anything, but nothing like this. Serena decided to question the boy about his life, as soon as he came downstairs...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

One very agitated Red paced around his jail cell. He had the time to think about his life choices since he would be in jail for a while. Why was he so mean to his loving family?

FLASHBACK

Red came home from work. He had a horrible day and, needless to say, was is a bad mood.

"Daddy, with you play 'Go fish' with me?" An innocent five year old asked.

"No, you blasted brat. Get any from me." Red answers.

His son, Ash, was never a tough child. So once this was said, he cried.

"Shut up, you stupid twerp!" Red said as he hit Ash with his briefcase.

Ash kept quiet but ran to his room and cried.

FLASHBACK OVER

Red had realized that what he had done was ridiculous. Who hit a five year old for wanting to play a card game?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash came downstairs and was very sad. He missed his family, however horrible they are.

"Ash?" Serena asked. "I have questions to ask you."

Holy crap.

 **I wil hold a poll in the comments.**

 **What questions will Serena ask Ash? Your choice! This is also my longest chapter. I don't write lions chapters because it is easier to get out ideas in shorter ones. To me, at least. Thanks for reading!**

 **No flames please.**


	6. Do you have friends?

**Welcome to chapter six. I hope I'm doing a good job with this. Tell me in the comments.**

 **I still don't own Pokémon...**

Ash had been afraid of this happening, but he knew it would happen at some point.

"What is it?" He asked the slightly older girl.

"I want to know about you and your family, you know, your past life." Serena replied.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, some things about you. Come on."

Serena led Ash to her obnoxiously pink room. Seriously, even the door stop was pink! Anyway, that's beside the point.

"I can guess what your favorite color is..." Ash said, sweat-dropping.

"So first, what happened before you came here. I can tell you've been upset."

Okay, let's pause for a second. Serena and Dawn BOTH for some strange unknown reason each have a crush on Ash. They've been competing to see who can get closer to Ash. Serena had been losing, so she came up with this.

Back to the scene.

Ash took a deep breath. And so he began.

"Well, my parents got into a big fight, one of the worst. Nothing I wasn't accoustom to. But this one was especially crazy. I can't forget any of these fights for some reason. Mom told me to run away, so I did. By the time I got here, both Pichu and I were exhausted. And you know the rest."

Serena was shocked. What had this boy gone through?

Ash could tell she was surprised.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Serena asked nervously.

Ash nodded.

"Well, what else?"

Ash was suspicious of Serena's motivation for asking him these questions. Why would you ask a random person who you don't know how their life is like?

"Why do you want to know? You planning something?" Ash asked.

Serena placed her hand on top of Ash's. She felt him physically shiver at her touch.

"I want to learn about you so I can help you. I want to be your friend."

If you read the last chapter, you would know that the concept of 'friends' is completely lost on Ash.

"What is a friend?" He asked cutely.

Serena stared at him. How the heck is it possible for someone, ANYONE, to not know what a friend is?

"Well," she began "a friend is someone who trusts you and cares for you. Someone who you can count on. Someone who is your age, normally, and you are comfortable with."

Ash contemplated this. Friend.

"How do you get a friend?"

"You can ask someone to be your friend."

"Can you be my friend? I have never had one before."

"I'd love to be your friend." Serena said and smiled. 'One step ahead, Dawn...' She thought.

"Do you want to play a board game?" She asked.

"What's a board game?"

Serena groaned. This was going to be a long night...

 **Finished. How'd you like this one? Tell me in the comment.**

 **No flames please. It doesn't help anyone.**

 **P. S. Longest chapter ever! Over 2,000 word in this story!😊😊😊**


	7. Why didn't I think of that?

**Welcome to chapter seven. Sorry if this story is moving slowly but the better stuff is coming up. I plan on having a lot of chapters, if you are wondering why they are so short.**

 **I don't own Pokémon. If I did then Ash would not be a stupid idiot.**

After explaining to Ash want different things are, Serena came to this conclusion. Ash had a really bad childhood.

Ash on the other hand was very confused about why Serena was so surprised about this. That was everyone's life, right?

By the time Ash had won 13 rounds of Candy Land, Serena was exhausted and surprised. For someone who didn't know what a board game was, he was really good at it.

"One more round, I WILL WIN!" Serena said in an outrage. She said it in vain, mostly because she knew that she wouldn't, but also because Ash was asleep. In Serena's mad adrenaline rush to win, Ash had fallen asleep.

Serena sighed. Ash looked ridiculously cute sleeping on her shoulder. She decided to bring him to his room.

One problem. Serena was 10, how could she carry someone about her age all the way across the hall? She comtemplated this and came up with an idea. She opened the pink closet and took out... A pink toy shopping cart?

This was not going to work...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After trying, and painfully failing, to get a 9 year old boy into a shopping cart only big enough to fit about six toys at a time, Serena asked her mother to carry him. Why didn't she do that sooner?

After Ash was carefully placed in bed, Serena walked over to him and watched him. He looked so small and happy, curled up in a ball while sleeping.

Serena brushed the side of his face gently with her hand. Ash sighed happily. He wasn't awake, but her still felt her hand. Serena kissed his cheek.

"Good night" she said and left.

/-/-/-/-/-/1-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/1/-/-/-

Dawn was really mad. Why didn't she come up with a idea to get closer to Ash? A lightbulb clicked in Dawn's head. She had an idea...

 **That is a wrap. What do you think Dawn should do with Ash? Tell me in the comments below.**

 **No flames please.**


	8. Why couldn't I see that?

**Hello, world of Fanfiction. This is Shadow speaking. Or typing. Whatever. There is a poll up on my profile so you should check that out. I will stop bothering to put the disclaimer because it is really annoying. So please enjoy this chapter!**

It was 6:30 in the morning. What the hell was Dawn up?

'That Serena. I swear I will kill her!' Oh, so Dawn was awake because she was subconsciously mad at Serena. THAT makes sense.

A lightbulb went off in Dawn's head. She could show Ash how to play her favorite sport! Volleyball!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/11/11/-/-/

Delia was grieving for her son. Even though it had been literally three days, she thought Ash was dead. Overdramatizing much? She looked through a box of his things. For the first time in seven years, she noticed blood on the walls. How could she have let this happen? Red used to be such a nice person. What could have changed him?

(A/N: This is the Red from the Manga series. You should read that since you may not get some of the references I am using)

 _Flashback: Seven years ago..._

 _Red had come home from work. In a particularly bad mood._

 _"Hello sweetie. What do you want for dinner?" A younger Delia asked with a two year old boy clinging to her._

 _"I just want to rest. There are now some fricking budget cuts at the job."_

 _Delia was confused. She though that Elite Four members were paid based on how well they battled. She thought that Red was amazing at battling._

/-/-/-/-/-/-3-3-3-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _She had noticed that Red had been more ruthless in his battling. He treated Pokèmon as tools and showed no remorse for poor kids who made it to the Elite Four._

 _She was sure that greed had overcome him and finally confronted him._

 _Needless to say, he was pissed. He cursed her worse that anything she had heard in her life. To end, he had slapped her across the face and refused to let her sleep in the bedroom for the next few days. Delia, being the person she was, did her best to change him, despite the abuse._

 _That at was the last day she got any peace._

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

She let a tear escape her. How could she be so blind?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **There you have it! The next chapter will be centered around Pichu. Hope you liked it!**

 **No flames please. There will be revenge...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding! Or am I?...**


	9. Teeny tiny little chapter! Pichu short

**Greetings, my friends! Shadow here. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter! I would appreciate if you don't kill me via reviews. I have a life, believe it or not!**

 **I think I will put the disclaimer on my profile.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:-/-:**

Pichu sniffed around Ash's new room. Pichu wanted more than anything to evolve. He would even stoop to stealing a thunder stone. He knew he smelled a thunder stone. Somewhere.

After a a while he didn't even know where he was until he ended up in a certain host's underwear drawer.

Pichu was disgusted. Who keeps a thunder stone in an underwear drawer?

This is the same Pokèmon that licks himself clean. I rest my case.

Pichu used gloves aka a small rag to pick up the stone and brought it to Ash's room. One tap and...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **I will stop there. I know you can tell what will happen next. Stay tuned! This is a chapter I wrote so I won't get myself killed by angry Fanfiction fans...**

 **My Mega Diancie EX will destroy all flames...**


	10. Sorry, author's note!

**Hello, my friends. Shadow here. I wanted to tell you guys that there is a poll up for who shouldbe paired up with Ash. This is an author's note.**

 **Next chapter will be up by August 30th. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Shadow OUT! *mic drop***


	11. Teeny little chapter Pichu part two

**Hello! As promised, here is another chapter! Still about Pichu. It was be short. Hence the name TEENY TINY LITTLE CHAPTER! Don't hate me.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Pichu touched the thunder stone, yet nothing happened. Pichu was beyond pissed. He wanted to be a Pikachu! Well this was great. Pichu heard someone's voice.

"Pichu?" A feminine voice.

Pichu saw a blonde girl stand next to him.

"Do you want to evolve?" She asked.

No, duh.

Pichu squeaked angrily at her.

She missed the message.

"I have a real thunder stone if you are interested."

Pichu smiled. This would be good.

"We just need some accessories for you!" Serena squealed.

Pichu lost his smile. This would be bad.

 **Like I said, short. The next chapter will be about Ash and Dawn, promise. Please check out the poll on my profile. Your vote won't count if it is not in the poll. It would be nice. Don't forget to review!**

 **No flames. Seriously.**


	12. Say what now?

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I honestly forgot. Here is your chapter.**

 **By the way, I still don't own Pokémon.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ash was still a bit antisocial. Sure he enjoyed staying here, but heissed his old family. He was moping around in the small backyard when a certain blue-haired girl came up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" Ash replied, still clearly upset.

Dawn, desperate to cheer him up, went along with her original plan.

"Do you want to play a game?"

Ash looked at her.

"Sure," he replied "couldn't hurt"

Boy was he wrong...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/!/-/-/-^^-/

Delia looked around, she couldn't figured out where she was. All she saw was darkness...

"Mom..." a voice said. She knew that vouc far too well.

"Ashie!" She called looking for her son. They came face to face.

"How could you!" He spat venomously at her. She looked puzzled.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"How dare you?!" He said, with more hate than the first time.

"What do you mean, Ash?" She asked, scared.

"You left me, and now you can't get me back... I'm dead and gone, and ther is not anything you can do about it."

Delia was very frightened now. Her baby boy? Gone?

He slowly faded away.

"Come back!" She screamed, but he was already gone...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-^-^^-^-^/

Delia woke up with a scream. She sighed.

"It was only a dream..." she told herself. At least, she hoped that is all it was...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-^-^-^-^-/

 **And done. Things have escalated quickly. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **No flames. They don't help anyone...**


	13. Another note, folks

**Hey folks. Shadow here. This is an author's note regarding the polls. I would really appriciate it if all members vote in the polls. I cannot take control of everyone who votes in the comment section, mostly because many are mixed answers.**

 **The next chapter will be published by November 30th.**

 **Thank you.**

 **#YOLO and I'll see you next time. Shadow out.**


End file.
